Stretched on your Grave
by Madam Berserker
Summary: A Death songfic of Nagi and Tot ( a second fic up..hopefully this one works @_@ )


Date: 10-26-01 Warning: Sap, Angst, death, non-yaoi  
  
~...~ = Flashback  
  
*...* = Song Lyrics  
  
Normal text = story  
  
**I am stretched on your grave  
  
And will lie there forever  
  
If your hands were in mine  
  
I'd be sure we'd not sever  
  
My apple tree my brightness  
  
It's time we were together  
  
For I smell of the earth  
  
And am worn by the weather **  
  
The dawning of morning arose over the hills of the Tokyo cemetary, there sat on knees, black digging into the sleek wet blades of grass, crystaline drops of rain pouding down upon the dark head of the japanese boy. Nagi Naoe, reached a tender alabastor hand out, slender fingers caressing against the wet stone, over the letters of his beloves name. Youthful pouty lips, silently uttering words, tears streaming pale cheeks mixing with the rain, drenched bangs hanging in his dark blue eyes.  
  
** When my family thinks  
  
That I'm safe in my bed  
  
From night until morning  
  
I am stretched at your head  
  
Calling out to the air  
  
With tears both hot and wild  
  
My grief for the girl  
  
That I loved as a child **  
  
Dim rays of light peering through the lazily shut drapes, basking light upon the crimson sheets of Nagi Naoe's room..only to show a lack of his presence. The other members of Schwarz doing about their own lives, ignorant of the fact, their youngest is not among them at the moment. The usual breakfest call sounding from Schuldich, but the japanese boy does not emerge. The sun has risen higher, barely over the hill. Just below, Nagi stays kneeled beside Tot's grave, this time his arms about the headstone, tears and loud cries racking the fragile body, resounding in the wet grassy hills.  
  
**Do you remember  
  
The night we were lost In the shade of the blackthorn  
  
And the chill of the frost  
  
Thanks be to Jesus  
  
We did what was right  
  
And your maidenhood still  
  
Is your pillar of light**  
  
~Within the park, late at night, Nagi sat silently admiring the whispering Sakura tree's breathing in a heavenly scent as a bouquet of freesia sat beside his dark clad body. His dark eyes gazing up towards the entrance, he wasn't sure whether she would show up or not..but all worry faded when Tot appeared in the gates of the park and walked towards him, a smile lighting her flushed cheeks and red nose from the cold air. No sooner had she approached, both exchanging their greetings as she sat beside him. Without hesitation, Nagi picks up the bouquet and hands it to Tot, a cute and shy smile on his face as a blush appears on his cheeks, as well as Tots. She gave him her thanks as well as a kiss on the cheek, Nagi's hands wondered, wraping around her cold shoulders holding her close as his lips claimed hers. Both children sat in silence, holding each other in their arms, staring to the sky. brilliant blues and greens light the sky as a shooting star rushed by, Tot's eyes lighting with excitment as she points, her cherry lips moving rapidly in an excited rush to tell Nagi, whom only smiled and whispered to her ear, as this was done Tot's eyes drifted closed as she made her wish. Once again the teens looked to each other with love claiming each others lips, jsut before anything was to happen, Tot pulled away whispering something to the youngest of schwarz before standing, her face lit up with a smile as she clutched the bouquet of freesias, Nagi smiled faintly and waved his fingers as Tot turned and skipped off into the cool night air of Tokyo. That was the last time he saw her.... ~  
  
**The priests and the friars  
  
Approach me in dread Because  
  
I still love you My love and you're dead  
  
I still would be your shelter  
  
Through rain and through storm  
  
And with you in your cold grave  
  
I cannot sleep warm**  
  
Once again the rain begins to pour, soaking the muddy ground, dark clouds of greys and blacks blanket the sky, shading out the sun, like Nagi's emotions as of now. His head still resting upon the headstone, raining spattering to his already soaked skin, rolling down living on his cheeks with his hot tears and dying upon the cold grey stone. Nagi gave a shuddered sigh, placing a gentle kiss to the title of the headstone before standing. Giving one last look he turned, muddy, dirty smelling of wet ground he headed back to Schwarz, no use sitting in the rain to develope a cold and worry the others senseless. The small form climbed the steep hill, dissappearing off into the rain...  
  
  
  
**So I'm stretched on your grave  
  
And will lie there forever  
  
If you hands were in mine  
  
I'd be sure we'd not sever  
  
My apple tree my brightness  
  
It's time we were together  
  
For I smell of the earth  
  
And am worn by the weather** 


End file.
